edfan12fandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Titans (2011 TV series)
Teen Titans (also known as Titans) is a 2011 television series based on the New Teen Titans created by Marv Wolfman and George Perez. Plot Characters Heroes In the series, the Titans is split into four categories and each one has 6 members. Teen Titans (Code A) *'Timothy "Tim" Michael Drake / Nightwing' (played by James Kendall) is the leader of the team. *'Courtney "Kory" Anders (born Koriand'r) / Starfire' (played by Lauren Rodrigues) is the second-in-command of the team. In "Training Session", she *'Garfield "Gar" Mark Logan / Changeling '(played by Marcus Hartengren) *'Rachel "Rach" Angela Roth / Raven' (played by Jennifer Laing) *'Victor "Vic" Andrew Stone / Cyborg' (played by James Douglas) *'Tara Jennifer Markov / Terra' (played by Martha van Hausen) is the sixth and final member of Code A team. Teen Titans (Code B) *'Bartholomew "Bart" Allen / Impulse' *'Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark / Wonder Girl' *'Jason Todd / Red Robin' *'Donna Troy / Troia' *'Joseph Wilson / Jericho' *'Barbara Gordon / Batgirl' Teen Titans (Code C) *'Garth / Tempest' *'Lillith Clay Jupiter / Omen' *'Roy Harper / Red Arrow' *'Karen Beecher / Bumblebee' *'Malcolm Duncan / Herald' *'Nicole "Kole" Weathers / Kole' Teen Titans (Code D) *'/ Hawk' *'/ Dove' *'/ Lagoon Boy' *'/ Dolphin' *'Virgil Hawkins / Static' *'Rosabelle Montez / Pantha' Teen Titans (Code E) *'Wendy' *'Richard' *'Zan / Wonder Twin 1' *'Jayna / Wonder Twin 2' *'Downpour' *'Shifter' Allies Young Justice *'Richard "Dick" Grayson / Robin' *'Artemis Crick / Speedy' *'Wally West / Kid Flash' * Megan Morse (born M'gan M'orzz) / Miss Martian *'Jackson Hyde (born Kaldur 'Ahm) / Aqualad' *'Conner Kent (born Kon-El) / Superboy' Xiaolin Showdown The characters will debut in episode 24: "Xiaolin Warriors" *'Omi' (played by Philip Bailey) *'Raimundo Pedrosa' (played by Martin Costa) *'Kimiko Tohomiko' (played by Vanessa Tanaka) *'Clay Bailey' (played by Drew Robertson) *'Jermaine Laurence' (played by Shane Studdard) *'Miranda Langdon' (played by Charlotte Larkin) *'Dojo Kanojo Cho' (voiced by Derek Laing) Villains Episodes Mini-series: 2011 #Chapter 1: Judgement Day (aired July 1, 2011) #Chapter 2: Training Session Series 1: 2011-2012 *24 episodes were produced for this season. *A crossover with ''Xiaolin Showdown ''will air as the season finale. *Episodes 7-8 are an adaptation of The Judas Contract and elements from "Aftershock" are from the episodes. #Pilot #Mission One #Rules Are Rules #Demoness #Land of Confusion #One Big Masquerade #*In this episode, Tim is dressed as Doctor Who, Kory is dressed as a genie, Gar is dressed as a cowboy, Rachel is dressed as Cleopatra, Victor is dressed as Michael Jordan and Tara is dressed as Shirley Manson with her hair dyed red. #Traitor #*Tara is exposed as a traitor to Code A. #Back to Five #*The Code A Titans are temporarily a five-piece team after the suspension of Tara. #Sick and Tired #Apocalypse Dream #The Shrinking Impulse #*Guest star: Davis Cleveland as a 9-year-old boy who think Impulse is an action figure. #Repeat, Repeat, Repeat #It's A Man's World #Podkayne of Mars #Witchfire #Twin Titans #The Spirit Within #*Kory reveals that she is a descendant of Pocahontas. #Jaded #Brainwashed, Part 1 #Brainwashed, Part 2 Series 2: 2012-2013 The show has been picked up for a second series. Development Production Film Trivia *The show has a lo